


In Reverence of Life

by LadyAxisNeoluna



Series: In Reverence of Life [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Artifical Demon, Artificial Demon V, Dante being Skeptical, Gen, Overall an Excuse Plot for V to Comeback, Promise of Protection, V is named Vitale, Vergil Projecting his Issues, Vergil Renaming V, Vergil is Proud of his Son Here, Vergil is just covering his bases in how V and his son "bond", Vergil's Version of Caring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAxisNeoluna/pseuds/LadyAxisNeoluna
Summary: In which V has a new lease in life by Vergil's will to protect his son.





	In Reverence of Life

**Author's Note:**

> I have to be honest that I never played a DMC game at all, with me just watching playthroughs and knowing a surface level of the lore from the Wikia. So there are a lot of creative liberties with this. Still hope you enjoy.

"You're thinking hard on something again Verge?" Dante spoke, approaching his brother looking out to a vast chasm in Hell.

Vergil wanted to dismiss it as nothing, but his brother would just press on the subject until he gets a migraine, "It's about Nero."

"Oh," Dante paused for a moment to approach the matter, "what about the kid?"

A beat passed before Vergil spoke, "I...I feel guilty in a sense, now that I have more time to reflect on my human side's experience." Vergil clenched his fist, "Nero has his companions yes, but I feel he needs a reminder that his blood family is still around for him."

Dante couldn't help but grin, and proceeded to pat his brother's shoulder, "Aww Vergil, you really do care!" The older twin shrugged the hand off.

"The price of accepting my humanity, it's a given." Vergil didn't deny, "I plan on doing something for Nero, however it's not the most...typical way of providing my son familiar company."

"Oof I'm already skeptical on that plan."

"I could do this myself Dante, you just decided to inquire." Vergil turned from the chasm and walked off past Dante, with the younger twin following suit.

"Okay okay, as long as no one on Earth gets hurt, I'll go along with whatever you're doing." Dante drew his sword when more demons started to swarm in on them.

"In that case," Vergil quickly bisects a good lot of demons in a blink of an eye. His being absorbing their energy. "we need a lot of demonic essence for what I have in mind."

oOoOo

It felt like several days before both brothers gathered enough essence for what Vergil claimed to be sufficient. The power practically radiated and crackled electricity from either twins' skin.

Dante tried to pry more on what Vergil had in store, but the other man stubbornly kept him in the dark. It's a bad habit both of them had, but this is heading to a slippery slope and Dante needed to press on it. "Why in the nine hells do we need this much demonic essence Vergil?"

They've long stopped by a spacious enough clearing where Vergil mapped and drew runes, some Dante picked out were the sigils associated with some demons, including their father, but most were completely foreign to the younger twin. From how intricate everything was laid out, and no discernible pattern in sight, Dante assumed the complexity wasn't just for show. "I plan to create an artificial demon to bear it." Vergil finally answered.

Dante should of known something like this was happening, "You're seriously planning to create an artificial demon to stay with Nero?! How is that not dangerous?"

Vergil didn't skip a beat with drawing out the proper runes for the ritual, "It's dangerous with ill intents. I've learned how to create artificial demons like Trish from my time as Nelo Angelo, a demon with a human guise and heart, the spitting image of my human half."

Dante planted his namesake sword and leaned over it's pommel, staring skeptically at the work, "So to sum it up, you're gonna create a demonic vessel in the form of V so he could look after Nero."

"Good that you're following brother." Vergil answered after looking over his runes' accuracy, "It's finished, I just need to channel the essence into a corporal form for V to house." He planted Yamato in the centre of the spread of runes. "If you're willing to help so far, plant your sword beside mine so we can begin."

Dante lightly shook his head no, "I decided to go along with this, but now I have the right to back out of it." He looked square at his brother, "Sell to me why you're recreating V in the first place. Won't this cause another Urizen incident?!"

Vergil gritted his teeth, "Nothing like that incident will EVER happen again!" he yelled, insulted by his twin's insinuation.

There was a silence that followed before Vergil broke their gaze to look around in the progress he made. He sighed before speaking, "Like I mentioned before, I want someone to protect Nero in my stead."

Vergil glanced down on Yamato, "I...didn't know I sired a son until a few months ago. I originally thought he was yours."

Dante thought over what Vergil was trying to send. "Yeah it would shock anyone to have a kid out of nowhere," he mused, "and I'm guessing you really grew fond of the kid while I was knocked out. He has that stubborn Son of Sparda charm to him."

"By all intents, I'm responsible for him coming into being." Vergil added, "I can't deny his parentage just because it's inconvenient."

Vergil gestured out to the vast plane that was Hell, "This serves my point, our lives run on kill or be killed, where we can't be absolutely certain we would be safe forever." He then thought back to the last sight of his son.

"Nero was once a child as we were. A child that by all accounts should hate me for everything that I've done or stand for, and yet he wanted both of us to live and succeeded in his own example." An inflection of pride for the young man's behalf. "Idealistic as it is, I want the laurel of character V had in place where I still struggle to be, to be with him through ill and fair."

"Though at the moment, it's a bit hypocritical to create an idealized being," Dante made a presenting gesture toward his brother, "in place of who should be really around Nero. But...since you're still hellbent on this...," The younger twin picked up 'Dante' and walked over to where it's twin blade was planted, "just promise me nothing bad's gonna happen to you." Dante said seriously, meeting his twin's eyes.

Vergil still returned a glare in fold, "V's rebirth will result in his own independent entity from myself, a twin mind transplanted to a whole body in a sense. It won't do anything that would endanger either of us. So yes, I promise." Vergil answered, with Dante sighing in relief.

"Really, I can't be too safe with you Verge." Dante then proceeded to plunge his sword to where his brother directed and soon the etched lines of the ritual started to light. "Now what?"

Vergil held Yamato's grip, "Hold onto your sword and use it as a focus for the essence, then redirect it above us. I'll beginning and you follow my lead."

The older twin proceeded to channel the demonic essence and soon a swirl of red energy and electricity concentrated out of Yamato, flooding the essence into the runes with sections of the ritual drawing tendrils to become a massive, shapeless blob above them. Dante followed the method and drew the essence he gathered for the shape to take in. To say the amount of demonic essence is large is like comparing a drop of water to a sea. The entity that V will become will no doubt be a powerful demon, one that could easily tear both half devils apart if they were much younger and inexperienced.

Dante whistled impressed. "I would jest about compensating for something Verge, but this...this is no joke in terms of destructive power." Dante said amused at the blob's sheer size.

"Be thankful our father's blood and the Qliphoth's power has a strong rein to control it, or we would be unrecognizable splatters of gore." Vergil deadpanned. "Now, I need to tap into my human half with Yamato to create his being; don't be shocked if I start talking to myself." Vergil mused. Shortly, he started to glow white as he closed his eyes, focused on creating a mindscape.

oOoOo

Within a vast white void, Vergil soon came face to face with his human half.

V stood in this plane as he slowly opened his eyes and met with Vergil's, looking almost inquisitive before speaking, "Vergil." It was bizarre for V to be interacting with his completed form, but it really shouldn't be after all that happened.

"V, my human half." Vergil started, "You know why I'm here."

V quirked his lips of his own disbelief, "I...will become my own separate entity. You, but divergent with my own choices."

Vergil shook his head no, "Who I am and who you are diverged a long time ago. You are your own being, free of my sins but imparted with my skills and knowledge. That is my will." Vergil claimed, "Once I create your being into a humanoid demon, all I ask of you is protect Nero in my absence. Whatever bond you create with him, I give you my blessing."

V nodded, "I understand. Nero will be under my protection as long as I live. This I promise, by both our will."

With this heard, Vergil showed visible relief, "Then to commemorate your rebirth, I will christen you a new name. You will now be "Vitale Veritus"."

"In Reverence of Life." the newly named demon echoed it's rough meaning, again smiling, "It is a name I will bear with pride."

"Then it is settled." Vergil agreed. Soon the void both of them were in faded into a blinding light.

oOoOo

Out of the mindscape, white tendrils of energy reached from Vergil's form and wove into the crimson red mass, converting the demonic essence into pure white and shortly thereafter, the massive form condensed to become refined and humanoid in shape. The shape started to descend, energy swirling and crackling around causing waves of power to fan off in it's vicinity before it stepped onto ground.

When the light faded, the familiar being of Vitale appeared before the twin brothers, dark haired, green eyed, clothes and tattoos and all, but with a new demonic aura present within him. A flying and stalking shadow appeared along side the new devil.

"V," Dante greeted with a smirk, "Happy...Rebirthday I guess."

"A greeting for V.V. over here and not even for us?" Griffon snarked with Shadow standing loyally beside Vitale.

"Oh and I guess you decided to come back there little chicken. Well it's your refuneral then." Dante teased the bird.

"It's Griffon!" The demonic bird squawked. "And I'll gouge your eyes out one day if you don't get it through your thick skull!"

Vergil pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Anyway, aside from this brief reunion, Vitale is needed in the human realm."

"That, I am." Vitale agreed, an arm resting his elbow to point. "I promise Vergil to look after and protect Nero in his absence. I do look forward meeting him again."

Dante shrugged, "Well there's no helping it then. You four take care yourselves, I'll look forward in how strong you all and Nero become once we come back." he said, and saluted the newly born artificial demon.

"At least you said goodbye, I'll give you that," Griffon snarked before he and Shadow retreated into Vitale.

Without further delay, Vergil cut open a portal for Vitale to pass through, "This portal can go directly to their home. I wish you luck Vitale."

Vitale stepped in front of the rift before looking back, "And I wish you both luck in return, we'll meet again." He gestured a wave before he crossed through, with the portal shortly closing behind him.

"...I miss him already, he's a lot less grumpy than you Verge." Dante commented and let his sword faze out of view.

"Don't tempt me to impale you with both our swords brother." Vergil threatened bluntly before sheathing Yamato.

oOoOo

It was the early morning where the familiar garage came into view for Vitale, the place that started the whole mess with Urizen. Even in this early hour, he heard the light clink of metals shuffling with the view of Nero under the van.

'Well it's no time like the present, go on new devil boy.' Griffon sounded in his mind.

"No time like the present." Vitale agreed, he proceed to the property in hopes to start his new life on the right foot.


End file.
